


Burn

by princevaltersen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Volume 3 (RWBY), Volume 3 Spoilers, Yang and Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevaltersen/pseuds/princevaltersen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Help me, Yang." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Help."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Burn**

 

 

“ _Help."_

 

 

“ _Help.”_

 

The voice whispered in a familiar yet foreign tone. She knew who it was. She just didn't how how to get to her. Yang shot through the forest, through the blazes surrounding her and through crowds of Grimm coming from every direction. Hundreds of thoughts spun through Yang's mind as she ran. The voice had to be fake, yet it sounded to real to her.

 

“ _Yang. Help.”_

 

 

 

“ _Please...help me...”_

 

Again, the voice pleaded, again there being something off about it all. Was she making herself out to be some hero? Saving the princess and winning the day? It was war, Yang reminded herself. There was something to fight for. Her personal goals and whatever her mind was creating was pure illusion. Yang froze at the thought. Illusion. She had been tricked out by illusion before and she was not ready for it to trick her mind again. Her head pulsed with pain, stabbing her mind like a vicious knife.

 

“ _Help me.”_

 

 

 

“ _Yang, I need you.”_

 

Yang came back to the world, and her surroundings. Fire spat and crackled as it destroyed everything and Yang knew she couldn't let anything else be destroyed. Especially Blake. The voice called yet again, in a desperate tone. She knew Blake wouldn't act like that. She wouldn't have it in her to plead for protection, she was Blake Belladonna, former member of the White Fang. Famous for being antisocial, secluded and quiet. But Yang knew she was passionate about things she cared about, she gave her heart for the cause and became stubborn. Yang remembered her conversation with Blake before the school dance. Blake was angry, and Yang was made to know it. She had never seen Blake so heated about something and she was taken aback until she finally managed to persuade her to slow down. She just wished she always remembered that herself. Conversations with Blake were one of few things that kept Yang sane. She knew she would break if something happened to her and that's why she had to answer the distress call, fake or not. Whether her mind was making it up, she had a feeling Blake was in trouble.

 

_"Help me, Yang."_

 

 

_"Help."_

 

She arrived to an old building up in flames, wood burning creating a thick, black smoke and smell in the air. She scanned the area. In the centre of the floor lay Blake, helpless and injured. Crimson blood was splattered across her pale face, soaked in and old. The battle looked like it had been bloody, the burning furniture was dripping blood and even the flames appeared to burn pure blood, having a red tinge to them. Yang didn't even think about her next move. Yang saw Blake's bright yellow eyes were faded with pain and fury. She saw a weapon about to strike Blake and leaped in front of it.

 

 

Then it went white.

 

 

Yang opened her eyes. It had happened again. Ever since the battle at Beacon, she had dreamed about Blake, She just ran. Yang was furious at first, she felt abandoned. Her hope, her light, her partner. Gone. Ran away from her problems as she had done in the past. What had happened to not running? To staying and facing issues? Yang didn't want to care about Blake but her heart ached without her. Without a thought of Blake, Yang felt hollow. She had never truly loved another romantically until she set eyes on Blake. And she had vanished.

 

 

“ _Will I get the chance to tell her I love her?”_ Yang thought, before closing her eyes, wrapping her arm around the remnant of the other.

 


End file.
